


The Man in the Middle

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2007 - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Man in the Middle

title: The Man in the Middle  
author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold by me. I do not claim  
to own this story, for it has been handed down for many years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

 

pairings or players: 1,2,5,sally  
status: complete and unbetaed ( is that a word *shrugs*)

 

The man In The Middle  
retold by ~ Vel~

 

It was almost midnight. Sally Po had just gotten on the subway train at fiftieth street  
after visiting her mother.

"Don't worry,mom, " Sally told her. " The subway is safe, there is always police man on the train."

But that night she didn't see one. Except for her, the train was empty.

At forty-second street, three men got on, a Japanese man, a Chinese man and an American. 

The American and the Japanese man were supporting the third man who looked drunk.  
His head rolled from side to side and his legs refused to work.

When they got him seated between them, his head came to rest on the American's  
shoulder.

Sally thought he was staring at her so she buried her nose in a book and tried not  
to notice. 

At twenty-eighth street the Japanese man stood up.

"Take it easy Wufei." He said to the an in the middle, and got off the train.

At twenty-third street, Wufei's other friend stood up.

"You'll be fine, ne? Wu-chan." He said and he got off as well.

Now the only one's left on the train were Wufei and Sally.

just then the train went around a sharp curve and Wufei pitched onto the floor at Sally's feet.  
When she looked down at him she saw a trickle of blood on the side of his head, and just above it, a bullet hole.

~ owari ~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
